<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Care For Oneself by Burning_Feather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980858">To Care For Oneself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather'>Burning_Feather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Don't Do What Dream Did, I Did What Dream Did, M/M, Wrote This as a Self Callout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Coffee is primarily water."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Care For Oneself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am severely dehydrated and am running off of sheer spite but that doesn't mean I am not okay. I'm not dying or dead therefore I'm fine.</p><p>Anyways, I uploaded this as a little treat while working on something else, and my algebra homework, which should've been done multiple weeks ago. I hate algebra, so much.</p><p>There'll be a more substantial one-shot out tomorrow! It's going to be more fluff, but I have angst planned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream leaned back in his chair, staring into the red <em>You died!</em> screen displayed across his monitor. "Damn."</p><p>There was an awkward silence as each man waited for one of the others to say something. In the end, it was Dream who would break it. "I was doing so well, too. I'm going to get another coffee and try again." He threw back the rest of the mug he was drinking before sliding off his headset to get a refill.</p><p>A brief few seconds later, Sapnap spoke. "How many coffees has he had? Is anyone counting?"</p><p>"Five, I think." George had been paying close attention. It wasn't a secret that Dream consumed more coffee than he should. If George wasn't constantly monitoring the health of his boyfriend then nobody would.</p><p>"That... isn't okay."</p><p>Dream sat back down at his desk. "I miss anything?"</p><p>"Yeah! You missed me telling you to drink some water." George glared at his monitor, despite the fact that Dream couldn't see him. From his tone of voice, from how well they knew each other, Dream would hopefully be able to tell that his boyfriend wasn't happy with him. He wasn't <em>that</em> oblivious. If he was? George would just have to go remind him to take care of himself. It wouldn't be that difficult, they were only a house away from one another. </p><p>"Nah, I'm okay."</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think you are."</em>
</p><p>"I promise I am."</p><p>"Why don't you go make him drink some water, George?" Sapnap interjected, desperately trying to avoid the awkward situation that was sure to follow. "How long has it been since you've had water?"</p><p>"...Coffee is primarily water."</p><p>"George? George, I think you need to go make him drink some water."</p><p>"He's in a different country, Sapnap." Dream feigned confusion. They didn't need anyone knowing that they were living together. The fans would go wild.</p><p>"That's a good point."</p><p>Dream muted his mic at a very soft knock on his door. The door opened, revealing a frustrated George holding a glass of water. "Hi," Dream said softly, a slight grin spreading across his face.</p><p>George sighed. He crossed the room quickly, setting down the glass and picking up his boyfriend's coffee. "Since you can't take care of yourself, I suppose I'll have to do it for you." He offered a quick smile. It dropped as Dream wrapped his arms around him, replaced with a blush and a small <em>"</em><em>oh."</em></p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." George went to exit the room as soon as he was freed from Dream's embrace. He paused in the doorway, looking back with a grin. His boyfriend might be an idiot, but that doesn't mean that he loved him any less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya!</p><p>Just wanted to let y'all know that I have a Discord, if you didn't already know. Feel free to join it. It's a really chill community.</p><p>Incentive? I actually play guitar (I'm rather mediocre if I do say so myself) and sing a little, so occasionally I'll send a song. It's also a place to make requests and bother me to write and/or drink water for the first time in days!</p><p>https://discord.gg/MJzBJqc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>